Final Fantasy 9: M.G.V.
by little hentai
Summary: just basically took the game and modified so its a modified game version
1. The Briefing

Chapter 1: The Briefing  
  
Silence....is...golden....  
The young princess sits in her dress.... Her 16th birthday is here.... but something is the  
matter... with her mother... Queen Brahne of Alexandria.... Princess Garnet has a  
flashback.... of a storm... and her on a raft... with her young mother.... her real mother...  
by her side... and now she is here.... but she loves Queen Brahne (how can ne1 luv a bitch  
that fat???).... yet there is something wrong .... and Princess Garnet will do what she can  
to find out what.....  
  
Aboard the Thieves Airship  
  
"Hello? Anybody here?  
"Who is it? Who are you?"  
"It's me, Zidane."  
"Hey. What took you?"  
"Nice to see you too, Cinna. Where are Blank and the others?"  
"There in the briefing room. The boss should be here soon."  
"Good, he's not here yet. I hope those posters are still up if you know what I mean.   
  
Zidane Tribal was an orphan with a 3 foot tail. But that didn't mean he was different from  
your average teen chick-chasing pervert. He was a player, or atleast tried to be one.   
  
Moments later in the briefing room Baku, the Tantulus leader, briefs the mission with the  
team of young thieves..  
  
"Ok morons, here's the plan. Regeant Cid of Lindblum wants us to kidnap the gorgeous  
Princess Garnet. That fat bitch, Queen Brahne, has been attacking small nearby towns  
and he wants to know why. He's hoping to get some answers out of that (whipes drool off  
of chin) beautiful.... tender.... gorgeous.... "  
"Uh, boss," spoke Blank, "your're rambling again."  
"OH!!!", cried Baku snapping out of his little trance, "Sorry. As i was saying, Alexandria  
Castle is holding the most famous play, I Wanna be Your Canary. That's where we  
come in. Blank, take it away. I'm gonna get a beer and maybe a naughty magazine while  
I'm at it.   
"Ok here's how it is. We will all be taking part in the play. Zidane, you will be the main  
character."  
"Sweetness, man, Sweetness", said Zidane with a smile on his face.  
"As I was saying before I was ever so rudely interrupted. We will all be taking part in the  
play. As we progress, we will wait for the fight scene when Zidane will chase Cinna off the  
stage. That is when you willhave to look for the Princess."  
"And THEN what do we do Zidane?", asked Baku trying to make sure if Zidane was  
paying attention to the briefing or the Playboy posters on the walls.   
"We kidnap Queen Brahne?", replied Zidane with no confidence in his answer.  
"Damn straight we kidnap that,"answered Baku " butt-ugly, fat, bitchy.. WHAT AM I  
SAYING? Try again, Zidane!! You can say goodbye to those posters as well!"  
"We kidnap Garnet?" said Zidane, this time beleiving in his answer but still staring at the  
posters on the walls.   
"Damn straight we kidnap that most babe-lucious babe in the kingdom!", said Baku  
drooling once again.  
  
And with that, the band of thieves was already flying to Alexandria to put on a play that  
no one would ever forget. Tantulus was a famous group of thieves knows throughout the  
world. There hideout was in Lindblum. Baku had adopted Zidane long ago. Yet he did not  
act like a father at all. He treated Zidane just like he treated all his other friends. But unlike  
most orphans.... Zidane never once thought about his birthplace... not yet that is....  
  
  
ok so i jus went off the real story and modified it to my desire REVIEW IT PLEASE I BEG OF U 


	2. Vivi Ornitier

Chapter 2-Vivi Ornitier  
  
Airships flew the skies. People busied the streets. Merchants sold their goods. Children ran  
and played as they wished. Ladies and gentlemen we have reached Alexandria. Watch  
your step. And don't step on that goo on the sidewalk.   
  
Vivi Ornitier was not an ordinary child, no no. He was one of the feared Black Mages who  
lived on another continent. Feared for their awesome black magic, they were hardly ever  
seen, yet here was one in the middle of a bustling street.   
  
Vivi was here to watch the I Wanna Be Your Canary Play.... which was the one that was  
Zidane was going to be in. Of course Vivi knew nothing of this. He was 9 years old and  
wore a pointy hat like a wizards along with his robes. He reminded you of a younger  
Harry Potter. He did not know of what great powers he held in those little hands of his.  
But he would find out soon enough..  
  
As Vivi walked toward the castle to have his ticket stamped, a little girl his age ran  
SMACK into him. Of course, Vivi was no pervert and did not think twice of her looks.   
  
"Sowwy!," Spoke the girl "Here, you dwopped this."  
  
And with that she was off running and screaming yet again.   
  
Vivi kept walking to the gate, gawking at passerbyers, and staring at the shops he passed  
on his way there.   
  
When he finally made it, he saw a very large, fat man standing inside the booth. The mans  
size was unreal. But being the quiet little turd he was Vivi said nothing and handed the  
ticket to the fat man.   
  
"Well, *cough* well *cough cough* well. God damn i need to lay off the weed eh boy?   
...... this here tickets fake... sorry you can't get into the show."  
"WHAT?!?," cried Vivi almost pissing in his pants "Tha... tha...th....that can't be.. I  
bought it!"  
"Well its fake so get the fuck outta my sight. I got food to shuv down my throat."  
  
And with that Vivi walked away like a little school girl. He wandered around for a bit and  
then turned into an alley. He saw another kid..... this one looked like sort of a rat... He  
was examining a ladder against the side of the building. Vivi wondered what the little  
bastard was up to.. but he soon would find out.  
  
"Hey!," yelled the ratboy "You're the one with the fake ticket huh?"  
"Yes, that would be me," replied Vivi.  
"Want me to get you into the show?"  
"How?"  
"Go stand over there and tell me if the coast is clear."  
  
Vivi did as he was told. "The coast is clear," he spoke.   
  
"Ok." The kid picked up the ladder and ran off, while yelling at Vivi to follow him.   
  
They ran around the corner, and another corner, then up some stairs. Then they ran into a  
building, up stairs, and pretty soon they were on the top of the roof.   
  
"Ok we gotta make our way through all these rooftops. Whats your name, anyways?"  
"Vivi"  
"That's a weird name. My name's Puck."   
  
They made their ways across the rooftops, the play to start soon. Puck finally stopped. He  
went up a ladder with the stolen ladder. He told Vivi to follow. From up there, they leaped  
to another rooftop. The leaped over the castle gate. They were in. Running as fast as their  
little baby legs could, they made their way to the theatre. The crowd had gathered already.  
Everyone was in their seats. This was what Vivi wanted to see. (FAAART)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW THIS PIECE OF SHIT  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EVEN THOUGH ITS SUX COCK  
REVIIIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWW ITTTTTTTTTTTTT 


End file.
